Shaman King, short story
by Robyhughes91
Summary: This is a story I wrote for a trade. They liked it, so hopefully you guys will too.


"So you've finally entered my domain, Miss Iron Maiden?" The new God said with a smile as he sat on his white rock throne, his long brown hair seeming to move with some nonexistent wind. His light tan face resting on his fist as a white smile crossed his face upon seeing one of his strongest enemies, now chained before him her long silver hair hiding her pale face from view.

"Not by choice, Hao." Iron Maiden Jeanne glared as she lifted her head and glared down the new Shaman King. The Shaman Fights might have ended ten years ago, but the hatred Jeanne shared with her soon to be husband for the now "God," never went away. She normally tried to keep her feelings in check, but somehow Hao brought all those negative feelings to the surface. "Release me, Hao, or my husband will show you just how strong he's gotten since the Shaman fights."

"Oh will he? I'd love to see that." The man smiled as he stood up, his ragged light tan tunic ruffling slightly as he walked over. His black boots topped with red metal protrusions thundering on the white solid ground as he walked towards his prisoner, his body seeming to change slightly. "You see, I brought here for a special reason, my young beauty."

Was Jeanne seeing things, or did Hao change his age? Even she didn't know the extent of his new powers, but hoped that he would at least believe her bluff. He soon towered over her, his silver earrings with stars dangling in the air. He removed his black fingerless gloves before reaching over and lifting the Iron Maiden's chin with his fingers so he could look her in the eyes with his hazel brown eyes.

"But we can discuss your husband later. Right now, you are mine." The Shaman King said with a victorious grin as he removed his tunic to reveal his shirtless six pack abs, which Jeanne caught herself staring at. "Like what you see?"

The former leader of the X-Laws looked away, huffing, closing her eyes in disgust. What was wrong with her? She was perfectly content with her fiancée back home. She had to remain calm and remember how she had gotten here. The last thing she remembered was driving to her apartment from the university she attended with her lover, when a bright light consumed her. When she opened her eyes again, she was on the Great Spirit plain, chained and on her knees before her greatest enemy.

"How did I get here, Hao? Did you cause that bright light to hit me?" The Iron Maiden growled defiantly. She hated how he could make her lose her cool so easily and cause all these strange emotions inside of her to stir. Luckily it was only her and Hao so her lover wouldn't see her like this; he had always loved how Jeanne was able to keep her calm no matter what. Jeanne struggled against the chains to try and raise herself and try to put up some kind of fight, but the new "God" placed a strong hand on her shoulder and pushed her back down face to face with his silver stared belt buckle.

"I didn't do anything, just like I'm not going to do nothing to you, at least yet." Hao chuckled as he reached down and grabbed the chains surrounding Jeanne's wrist and pulled her up by them, his skin beginning to turn red.

Hao's fingers began to turn red as well as they lengthen with his nails seeming to become claws. His once light tan skin following the rest of his body's example as fangs seemed to grow from the corners of his twisted smirk. Jeanne's eyes widened as what seemed like red horns began to grow from the dark brown hair to reveal themselves. He chuckled as he lifted Jeanne to eye level.

"So, my angel, what do you truly want?" The "God" chuckled as he licked his lips with his long snake like tongue that wiggled its way out of his mouth.

_Angel? _Jeanne thought, rather confused by the comment. Suddenly white bird like feathers began falling around them, catching the former leader of X-Laws by surprise. She looked around and out of the corner of her eyes, relished that she had somehow grew white wings that blocked out of her view of anything behind her. She felt the ruffling of cloth as she looked down at her body, now dressed in a white and grey silk dress, much like what she use to wear during the tournament so many years ago. The grey corset tightened around her waist and pushed out her now rather adult breast. She felt a cloth like object in her heir and wondered what the "devil" was doing now as she felt her black knee socks and brown loafers on her feet seem to melt away.

"And now, you are complete." Hao chuckled as he leaned in for a kiss from the maiden's lips.


End file.
